


Just in Time

by Writer_Merlin



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Episode Fixit: s03e17 Sunday, Evil Morgana (Merlin), M/M, Season/Series 05, Series Finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:21:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29545062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writer_Merlin/pseuds/Writer_Merlin
Summary: In which Merlin is able to confront Morgana in time.
Relationships: Gwaine/Merlin (Merlin)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	1. I.

Merlin's ignored his heart pounding loudly in his chest as he rode faster than the wind. His head was spinning, adrenaline frothing and churning within his gut as a million thoughts whirred by his head. He had to get there in time. He absolutely had to, or else... no, he couldn't even let the thought cross into his mind. The last few days had been an absolute nightmare and had already pushed him beyond the limit of human endurance. The magic he had conjured up at Camlann was strong enough to drain him, and getting to Avalon with a mortally wounded Arthur had been difficult enough. Merlin thought of the relief he had felt when he and Arthur rode back to Camelot, only for it to vanish when Gwen had told him that Gwaine and Percival were missing along with two horses. 

_Why Gwaine? Why?_

Merlin knew immediately where the hothead knight might have gone, and Gwen's narrative of what had just happened in Camelot just confirmed Merlin's worst expectations. That fool of a knight, that charming, handsome, brave, strong, intelligent fool of a knight, whom he loved with all his heart, had gone to seek out Morgana and kill her. 

_Why Gwaine? Why?_

Fleeting images of Gwaine lying dead, dismembered, without that spark of light in his eyes flashed through Merlin's head. Tears streamed down his face. Gwaine was the best fighter he had seen after Arthur, but the knight was no match for Morgana's magic. Didn't he know that?

 _Didn't he know that?! Why couldn't he just have stayed put in Camelot, so Merlin could finally confess his love to Gwaine?_

Merlin thought of the man he loved dying alone, begging to be shown the mercy of death. He thought of how he had been the only person Gwaine had trusted with his past, and that too only the second day he had known him. He thought of how Gwaine had rushed to his aid, helping him in the Perilous Lands. He thought of the pride he had felt on seeing Gwaine finally become a Knight of Camelot, his joy coming mostly from the fact that this best friend of his would finally be around permanently. He thought of the time Gwaine had dropped by when Gaius had been kidnapped, only to see how Merlin was doing. Yes, in many ways, Gwaine was the only real friend Merlin had apart from Gwen and perhaps Arthur; and while Gwaine had become close with the other knights, particularly Percival, those were bonds of trust and loyalty rather than true friendship, a bond he shared only with Merlin. Merlin ducked under a branch as he spurred the horse on, flashing his eyes gold to speed up even faster. He would not let Gwaine die. He didn't care whether he himself died or not, but not Gwaine. Morgana would not kill anyone anymore.

A sudden shriek ran through the forest, startling Merlin from his thoughts. Was that...? He recognised the voice. Gwaine. A cold sweat broke on Merlin's forehead as he stopped his horse and leapt off, making his way through the underbrush. Crouching behind a bush, he saw Gwaine and Percival tied to posts, a few feet from each other, while Morgana knelt before Gwaine with a box in her hands and an evil smirk on her face. Squinting, Merlin saw the reason behind Gwaine's shriek- a black, snake-like creature had latched onto his neck, and his face was drained of life. Without giving it a second thought, Merlin sprinted through the trees and blasted away the Saxon guards who tried to impede him. 

"Let him go now, Morgana! He doesn't know anything about the castle, but I do! I'll tell you all you want to know!"

The words streamed out of his mouth, absolute panic on his face. Morgana turned to see him with an amused expression on her face. 

"You again, Merlin? I believe it is time we conclude our long acquaintance, don't you think?"

Merlin shut his eyes and nodded, ignoring the cries from Gwaine and the pleas from Percival to save himself while he could. Morgana nodded to her men, who promptly released the serpent from Gwaine's neck. The knight collapsed forward, utterly exhausted.

"You are going to die today, servant boy," screeched Morgana with glee, "right after I wring every last useful piece of information from you and your pathetic friends here!" 

She advanced towards him. With that, Merlin jumped to action. His eyes flashed gold as he cast a sphere of protection around the fallen knight and released Percival from his bonds, flying over a sword to the befuddled knight. Even Morgana was caught off-guard as Merlin began his offensive, blasting curse after curse at the High Priestess.

"You aren't going to get anything out of me, Morgana! Today you die. Today you pay for all the suffering you caused the people of Camelot."

"You think you can kill me, Merlin? You managed to hide your magic from me all these years, but the fact that you have it doesn't change anything! snarled Morgana as she blocked his attacks and sent along a few of her own. 

Merlin reeled from the blow, but stood his ground. 

"It is my destiny to be your end, witch! I am Emrys, the most powerful sorcerer to ever live!"

His eyes flashed golden one more time as he delivered the deadly blow. Morgana crumpled and let out a scream of pain.

"No!! I have seen Emrys, he is... you are not..."

Merlin approached her and with a snap of his fingers, turned to his elderly form.

"Does he look like this?"

He smiled on seeing Morgana stupefied. With that, he produced Excalibur from his side and stabbed her right in the heart, watching the witch let out a final gasp as she passed into the realm of the dead, still digesting what had just come to pass. Merlin would never have felt pleasure or joy on seeing someone die, even Morgana; however, seeing her torture Gwaine and hearing the brave man's piteous cries had brought about a fire of hatred and fury in him.

Merlin collapsed to his knees and put his head in his hands. He morphed back into his young form. The Saxons who had survived Percival's attack had fled. Now that it was all finally over with Morgana's death, Merlin felt all the stress, pain, grief, wrath, and worry attack him from all fronts, not letting him out of their grasp. The tears returned and Merlin crawled into himself on the forest floor and just wept. Soon, two arms gripped his shoulders and raised him to his knees. He opened his eyes and saw Gwaine's pale face looking at him with concern, pain, and the same sense of being through with the world. Merlin gasped out a sob as Gwaine wrapped him into a tight hug. He continued sobbing as he clutched at Gwaine, not wanting to leave his side ever again. Gwaine did the same as they both let out their trauma in a mixture of sobs, gasps, wails, and tremblings. They sat there for ages, not letting the other person out of their arms till both had calmed down enough to stand up. Percival was right there, looking on with a sense of concern for both. Merlin wiped his eyes as he just realised what he had done in the presence of two knights of Camelot. Going red at the cheeks, he said,

"The magic... I..."

Gwaine cut him off with a pat at the shoulder.

"I knew. I always knew, ever since we met in that tavern."

Merlin raised his eyebrows in surprise and turned to Percival.

"I suspected," said the large knight with a slight smile. 

"So what shall we do about..."

Gwaine pulled him in and rubbed his head, barely whispering with a rasp, "My dear Merls, we are alive because of you, and if what I think is correct, so it the entire army of Camelot and our dear Princess too, perhaps. Tell the prat. He's not going to do anything to you, and if he tries, he will have me to deal with!"

Merlin grinned, feeling calmer and happier with each passing minute. He had told Arthur about his magic as the King lay dying, but Arthur seemed to have forgotten all about the events of his rescue. He knew he would eventually have to answer as to how he managed to save the King, and he was in no mood for that conversation, at least not anytime soon.

"Right then, we should probably head back. Can you ride, Gwaine?"

The knight grimaced as he limped along.

"Yes, though I might need some help getting on the horse."

Merlin ran and got his horse from behind the bushes. Percival was about to hoist Gwaine onto the saddle.

"I think I can do you one better than that!" exclaimed Merlin, and flashed his eyes golden. The saddle and stirrups transformed into a cart attached to the horse, fully furnished with a mattress and pillows. Gwaine beamed at him before clambering onto the makeshift bed and slurring,

"For that, Merlin, I could kiss you right now!"

Merlin giggled as he blushed red. Gwaine's flirtations always had a conspicuous effect on him. He let Percival walk ahead, leading the horse on, while he walked behind the cart, keeping an eye on Gwaine as the knight dozed off to sleep, utterly spent from the torture he had been subjected to and the emotional toll of everything he had just witnessed. Looking at his tired, sleeping face, Merlin thought of the future. Of how he and Gaius would heal Gwaine. Of how he would one day confess his feelings for Gwaine to the man and hope for the best. He leapt onto the cart and sat next to Gwaine, clasping his hand and murmuring a healing spell to provide the knight with some comfort as he slept. He looked on longingly at Gwaine, hoping and praying that the knight would love him back. But for now, he would be Gwaine's devoted friend and servant while he recovered, there for him every step of the way, no matter how long it took. He had been just in time to save him, and he was never letting him out of his sight again.


	2. II.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Camelot heals and two idiots confess their feelings.

The next few months were a whirlwind of incessant activity, especially for Merlin. Arthur had woken up three days after their return to Camelot, and was back at the helm. Merlin found himself buzzing all over the place, assisting Gaius with treating all the recovering soldiers, Arthur with his usual chores, and spending every moment he could spare by Gwaine's bedside, healing him with all the magic he could muster. It had been a huge relief to everyone on seeing Merlin return with Gwaine and Percival, and on his insistence, Arthur had banned any inquiry into where the two knights had galloped off to. The Nathair's marks, physical and psychological, were hard enough to deal with without having an army of ever-curious knights breathing down one's neck. 

"Gentle there, Merls," screeched Gwaine as Merlin eased some magic into the fang marks, "that really stings!"

Merlin rolled his eyes. "You really are a big, fussy baby, aren't you? These wounds aren't going to heal themselves, you know? A little sting here or there shouldn't hurt you, so stay still!"

He immediately regretted the words on seeing Gwaine wince as he lay back.

"I... I'm sorry, Gwaine, I shouldn't have said that. I wasn't thinking."

Gwaine cocked his head and smiled. "You are the last person who should be apologising to anyone, Merlin. I wouldn't be here to fidget around if it weren't for you, and I'm guessing this wasn't the only time you saved our hides!"

Merlin relaxed into a smirk. "Fifty-seventh time , actually, for you! A hundred and three rescues for our Royal Prat, but only because I've known him longer."

"Woah there- fifty-seven? I'm not that bad with a sword, Merls!" 

"But you are the only one who partakes in extremely stupid activities like killing a Wilddeoren and inviting the rest to feast, not to mention charging after a bloody Witch with just a sword!"

Merlin had intended to joke along with Gwaine, but that last bit got him thinking of how close he had come to losing Gwaine. His face hardened as he remembered everyone he had lost over the last few years. The tears came back, this time unrestricted due to the lack of impending doom.

"Gwaine, I... you almost died. I cannot lose you. _Not you too!_ "

Gwaine didn't say anything, and Merlin found the courage to look into his eyes, only to see Gwaine staring back looking guilty and ashamed.

"I'll regret putting you through that for the rest of my life, Merlin. I don't know what I was... it was just too much, Morgana getting away with it all and... especially because that wasn't the first time I was up against her. You are the best friend I have, Merlin, and I'm not leaving you anywhere- you are stuck with me forever!"

Merlin looked up, drying his eyes. Gwaine was sitting up, holding out his hand. He moved forward and took the hand and pulled Gwaine into a hug. Boy, after everything they had been through, they really needed one. Pulling apart after a while, Merlin found his face being held dangerously close to Gwaine's. Looking into his warm brown eyes, Merlin found something he hadn't really noticed before. 

"Merlin, I... there is something I need to tell you, friend. You know that I am in Camelot only for you, right? I meant what I said that night in the Perilous Lands- my loyalty lies with you, not wit Arthur- though God knows that the Princess has earned my utmost respect- though don't tell him I said that!"

 _Oh, are we heading where I think we are heading?_ Thought Merlin, waiting with bated breath and widened eyes for Gwaine to continue.

"Well, anyway, what I'm trying to say is that... darn it, this is more difficult than I thought it would be, now that I actually mean it. Merlin, you are my best friend, and I don't want to lose that- but you deserve to know that I love you. I have loved you now for a long time, and I had to tell you. Almost dying at Morgana's hands made me reevaluate my priorities, and I knew I couldn't die without telling you."

Merlin was completely taken by surprise. _Did he just tell me that he-_ _no, did I hear that right?_ He sat there, rapidly blinking his eyes at Gwaine and taking in what he had just heard.

"Well then?" Gwaine whispered, barely, looking the most nervous Merlin had ever seen him. "Say something, Merlin. I understand if you don't feel the same way, and I really hope we can still continue being friends if that's the case-"

_No, you idiot! You had to wait all this time to- I swear, what have we been doing all this time?_

Merlin let out a peal of unbridled laughter as he knocked Gwaine back into the bed with a bear hug, completely engulfing him. For a second, Gwaine didn't say anything, but Merlin felt strong arms curl around his back as the knight realised what happened and joined in the laughter. It was a few minutes before they could calm down.

"Gwaine, you said exactly what I wanted to say to you! Wow, we are complete clotpoles, aren't we?"

"Merls, if only I had known! Half of me died not being able to tell you this, not being able to be more than a drunk idiot of a friend!"

"I love you too, Gwaine, with all my heart and more! You were the only friend who was always at my side, asking me how I felt, trying to cheer me up, and that too without knowing for sure about my magic..."

"Well, you were pretty bad at hiding it; the fact that Arthur doesn't know makes him more of an idiot than we thought!"

Merlin giggled at that, before being reminded of something quite important.

"Gwaine- I still need to tell him. He has been so busy lately, heck, I have barely had any time on my hands... will you come with me? Will you be there as I tell him?"

"Of course, Merlin- anything for you. Besides, now that you are mine, there is a conversation of my own I need to have with the Princess..."

Merlin stared into the wall, worried, before turning back to Gwaine, to find the knight looking at him with love and pride. Love like he had never felt before. This handsome, loving man was all his. The chortles came back as Merlin collapsed back into Gwaine's arms, grateful and exhausted. Oh boy, the future looked good indeed. They would talk to Arthur, and he would understand as his memories of the rescue returned. From then on out, it would be just peace and joy with Gwaine forever and ever. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Meanwhile, check out my other works from my AO3 profile!  
> Kudos and comments appreciated.


End file.
